disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Robin Hood
Muppet Robin Hood is the first of five 4-issue "Muppet Classics" comic book mini-series published by Boom! Studios. As the title suggests, it is an adaptation of Robin Hood featuring the cast of The Muppets. Cast * Kermit the Frog - Robin Hood * Sam the Eagle - Sheriff of Nottingham * Gonzo the Great - Gonzo of Gisbourne * Robin the Frog - Squirt * Miss Piggy - Maid Marian * Hilda - Maid Marian's Customer (issue #1) * Sweetums - Little John * Louis Kazagger - Himself (issue #1) * Scooter - Much the Miller's Son * Janice - Willa Scarlett * Rowlf the Dog - Alan-a-Dale * Lew Zealand - Rich the Fishmonger * The Swedish Chef - Himself * Mildred Huxtetter - Maid Marian's Lady-in-Waiting (issues #2 and 3) * Johnny Fiama - Prince John (issues #2-4) * Sal Minella - Sir Sal (issues #2-4) * Link Hogthrob - Sir Swineman of the Sword (issue #2) * Fozzie Bear - Friar Tuck (issues #2-4) * Uncle Deadly - Captain of the Guard (issue #2) * Behemoth - Guard (issue #2) * Blue Frackle - Guard (issue #2) * Green Frackle - Guard (issue #2) * Pepe the King Prawn - King Richard (issue #3) * Dr. Teeth - Crusader (issue #3) * Floyd Pepper - Crusader (issue #3) * Zoot - Crusader (issue #3) * Animal - Crusader (issue #3) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Himself (issue #3) * Beaker - Himself (issue #3) * Pops - Archery Contest Staff (issue #3) * Clifford - Archery Contest Staff (issue #3) * Crazy Harry - Archer (issue #3) * Shakey Sanchez - Archer (issue #3) * George the Janitor - Archer (issue #3) * Mahna Mahna - Archer (issue #3) * Bobo the Bear - Archer (issue #3) * The Muppet Newsman - Narrator * Statler and Waldorf - Legendary Immortal Knights Muppet cameos include Nigel (the one from Muppets Tonight, issue #2), Wayne and Wanda (issue #2), Bean Bunny (issue #3), the Snowths (issue #3), Lubbock Lou (issue #3), Gramps (issue #3), Zeke (issue #3), Beauregard (issue #4), Spamela Hamderson (issue #4), Fleet Scribbler (issue #4), and Andy and Randy Pig (issue #4). Tim Beedle had to make a few changes in the casting. He had originally intended to use Gonzo as the sheriff and Rizzo as Guy of Gisbourne, but Disney was interested to see Sam the Eagle as the sheriff, so Beedle did some rearranging of the cast (he had originally planned for Sam to play Will Scarlett). Cover gallery Image:Muppetrobinhood.jpg|cover A (David Petersen) Image:Comic-robinhood.jpg|cover B (Shelli Paroline) Image:Kermit_Robin_Hood.jpg|Variant (Dave Álvarez) (Limited to 500) Image:Muppetrobinhood2ndprint.jpg|2nd printing (Christopher Schons) Image:Muppet_robin_hood-2A.jpg|cover A (David Petersen) Image:Muppetrobinhood3b.jpg|cover B (Richard Garcia) Image:Muppet_robin_hood-2B.jpg|unused cover (Richard Garcia) Image:Muppetrobinhood3a.jpg|cover A (David Petersen) Image:Muppetrobinhood3c.jpg|cover B (Christopher Schons) Image:Muppet robin hood-4A.jpg|cover A (David Petersen) Image:Muppetrobinhood4b.jpg|cover B (Amy Mebberson) Image:DieMuppetShow-Spezial02-MuppetRobinHood.jpg|''Die Muppet Show Spezial 2: Muppet Robin Hood'' EGMONT, Ehapa Comic Collection (Germany) Released March 8, 2012 ISBN 978-3-7704-3524-1 Category:Comic books Category:Comic stories Category:Robin Hood Category:The Muppets books